How It Came To Be
by Hitomi Uraya
Summary: How I think it came to be that Naraku is Kagewaki. Enjoy! MM. Don't own InuYasha or related characters.


_**How It Came To Be**_

**By:** NIMAD

Red eyes shifted to study the man whom looked much like him. Long wavy black hair, auburn eyes, pale skin. This man he served under was the perfect match for him to disguise himself as. He, the one with red eyes, served as an advisor to the man whose name was Kagewaki, Hitomi. He, the advisor, was known as Naraku.

"M'lord," Naraku greeted. His eyes flashed with want and lust behind his mask as he saw those auburn orbs lock onto his body. He kept his breathing in check. "May I come in?" the half-demon asked motioning to the bamboo shade.

"Of course. Of course. You are always welcome here, Naraku," Hitomi Kagewaki spoke softly. Shivers shot down the advisor's back at the tone of the young lord's voice. Why wasn't the young lord afraid? Kagewaki was human, yet he allowed a half-demon to be in his presence. It was possibly because Naraku was half-human as well. "Anything the matter in my lands?"

"No, m'lord. Nothing is amiss." He shifted his head to the side to find an easier angle to see the young lord through his mask. "You mind not that I remove my pelt? It is a little warm."

"I do not mind." His auburn eyes watched the advisor's every move as he removed the pelt made of baboon skins. "If nothing is amiss, why report back to me?"

"I report back because I am your advisor and I must report that Sango, the young female demon slayer, died in battle with Inuyasha," he lied with a solemn face. "I was unable to bring her remains back. She asked me to leave her there." Naraku folded the pelt setting it down neatly. He kneeled in front of the young lord. He smirked for a moment seeing those auburn eyes travel his body. The half-breed held his tongue in check, for if he did not, he would have surely said something perverted and inappropriate at the time. "M'lord?"

"Terribly sorry." Those auburn eyes locked onto red ones. One man took a deep breath to calm himself as the other coughed into his hand gently. "As you were saying?"

"Sango told me to leave here there so I did and I am reporting back. Is there another task you wish for me to perform for you, m'lord?"

"Yes." The advisor's perfectly penciled eyebrow rose in question. "I wish for you to remove your haori." No objections or protests came from those lush, full lips of the half-demon as he shrugged the sleeves from his shoulders. The cloth pooled at his hips where the obi held the hakama up. "Could you explain a feeling I have that I am unable to place?"

"Of course. Anything for you, m'lord." Kagewaki scooted his body closer to his advisor.

"A tingling sensation is right here." The young lord traced a finger around his advisor's navel brushing the top of the cloth at the hips. "I cannot seem to figure out what the feeling is. Do you happen to know?"

"I do not know how to explain it, m'lord, but if I may, I am able to show you." He touched the haori the young lord wore once he was given permission. "If it should go in any direction you do not wish for it to, stop me at any point of time," Naraku whispered shifting closer. His nimble fingers untied the obi the young lord wore around his waist. The kimono opened with ease at his gentle touch. Pale fingers made contact with a stiff cock making one of them moan softly.

"Naraku… St-Stop. I can't do this…"

"I can make it go away. It will feel good… I promise," the advisor whispered gently.

"It will hurt, will it not?" Kagewaki asked with hesitance laced in his voice.

"But for a moment." The half-demon trailed his fingers down the young lord's chest before kissing his neck with his lips. "I will be gentle and prepare you."

"I…" The half-demon tugged at the base of the human's cock making him moan. "Yes. Be gentle," Kagewaki whispered. The advisor strangled a gasp from the young lord before laying his lips upon the other's Naraku's tongue traced the crease of the lips against his. Kagewaki's lips parted allowing entrance as he fell backwards onto the futon beneath him. The advisor followed forcing his slippery appendage into the awaiting cavern. The young lord shifted. What was he to do with his hands?

The question was answered silently. The half-demon above held his wrists guiding him downward. His fingers came into contact with cloth still at his advisor's hips. Kagewaki tugged at the cloth with such eagerness that it forced them to break the kiss.

"M'lord. Please."

"Don't call me that. Tonight I am only an average man in need. Cal me by name, Naraku."

"Hitomi Kagewaki…" the half-breed whispered. "Allow me to assist." The younger man moaned as he shifted to untie his obi. The half-breed stood removing his hakama and rested half his weight on the young lord's hips. The remaining weight was on his knees as he rocked his hips back and forth enticing another moan from the younger man.

"Ahhn… Naraku… You're so uhn big!" Kagewaki spoke through a series of moans and groans. His body arched as hands ran up his chest. Gentle lips silenced his voice with a kiss. A tongue entered his mouth and he moved his against the invading appendage. He grunted into his advisor's mouth. Something was in his ass. It was thin and long. It was too thin to be a cock. His advisor was preparing him with fingers! Naraku shifted to sit between his spread legs gently thrusting his forefinger in.

Naraku watched Kagewaki's face for both pain and or pleasure. The younger man threw his head back releasing a scream. The older man bit his lip watching the young lord for any sign of turning back. Those auburn eyes focused on him. They held no fear, no pain. Those lips he had made swollen curved slightly in a smile. "Kagewaki?" The man who looked like him bucked his hips. "Alright, Hitomi. You're ready for another finger, eh?" The younger man nodded. Naraku removed his hand from the young lord's entrance to lubricate his middle finger. He eased the two digits past the tight right of muscles of the entrance.

"Naraku…" Kagewaki moaned softly bucking his hips upwards. "Please, Naraku. I-I can't wait any longer. Please… hurry or do it now." His body arched as lips kissed his over-sensitive skin. His head tossed side to side as another digit was added. He cried out in pain from the thickness of the three fingers inside of his small passage.

"If you yell at that, you will surely scream when I enter you."

"Please, Naraku. I don't care if it hurts. I just want you within me quickly." Kagewaki's legs shook slightly as pleasure washed over his body. His lips lifted themselves upward presenting his entrance more prominently. "Just… please." A gasp came from his lips when a tongue licked his cock. He lifted his head to look down at his advisor. He saw a smile spread across the half-breed's face before those luscious lips covered the head of his cock. "Ahh! Naraku!" he groaned throwing his head back in pleasure. His hard arousal was engulfed fully into the half-breed's mouth making another moan come from his lips. He thrust his hips up into the warm mouth to feel another tingling sensation travel throughout his body spreading outward from his groin. "Hurry… Please."

As the young lord moaned and bucked his hips, Naraku removed his fingers from the entrance. He released the young man's cock from his mouth. He kissed the man beneath him gently before entering him swiftly. The kiss was meant to muffle the scream that was sure to come and it had. However, the kiss ended and another began. Kagewaki had tangled his fingers in Naraku's dark curly hair and forced a kiss, but the half-demon didn't object to the battle of lips, tongues, and teeth. He enjoyed the taste of Kagewaki's lips in his mouth.

Fingers untangled from unruly hair traveling down a bare back. The fingers traced circles on the half-breed's backside before gripping the twin globs in pleasure. Their lips parted and a gasp came from Kagewaki's lips as Naraku began to move within his body slowly. The young lord bucked his hips upward gaining pleasure when something was struck inside of him.

"Hitomi, gods. You are so tight," Naraku groaned softly.

"Harder. Faster. Please Naraku," Kagewaki moaned aloud. The older man placed a kiss to the young lord's forehead before complying with the young man's wishes. He shifted Kagewaki's legs to have them wrapped about his hips, lifted the lord's hips up, and positioned himself to strike the young man's sweet spot. Naraku wanted Kagewaki withering beneath him in ecstasy as he pounded into the man's body.

The half-demon increased his speed as well as the force to his thrusts. He gripped Kagewaki's cock in his hand slowly pumping the shaft to make it harden farther. The lord arched and cried out in pleasure as his climax reached him suddenly. The seed splayed onto their bodies soaking them. The anal walls wrapped around Naraku's swollen dick clutched him sending him over the edge spraying his seed into the lord's body. Naraku fell to Kagewaki's side withdrawing from his lover's body. An arm draped over his back and a leg over his legs pulling him closer to the lord's body.

"Hitomi?"

"Thank you, Naraku." Eyebrows furrowed in confusion silently asking for what Kagewaki was thanking him for. "For showing me what love is and can be."

"You're welcome, but thank you for allowing me to show you." The half-breed turned onto his side to face the young lord. "I enjoyed myself." A smile came to Kagewaki's lips before their lips met. The young lord traveled his fingertips down to brush against dark curls. A tender moan of pleasure came from the half-breed's lips as the fingers traveled farther south and curled about the stiffening cock. Hips thrusted forward as another moan escaped. "Hitomi… you are asking for another round, no?"

"Maybe… You up for it?" Kagewaki's auburn eyes flicked upward catching the half-breed's gaze and a sly smile passed over his lips before they came into contact with the other's lips in a gentle, sensual kiss. A tongue entered the other's moist mouth swiping across teeth and gums before touching the other's tongue. The young lord shifted his arm releasing in lover's cock to run his hand down the half-breed's back to his buttocks. The younger man gasped in surprise as he was forced onto his back with his hands pinned above his head. The kiss continued until their arousals were rubbed against one another. He moaned arching his back upward.

"I won't be so gentle this time, Hitomi Kagewaki. You are still loose from our last round, but I'll tighten you up some," Naraku whispered into the human's ear before licking the outer shell. He flipped the human over forcing the younger man to cross his arms underneath his head. "Relax and try not to scream." **THWACK!** The young man jolted from the sudden smack to his buttocks. A tear fell from his shut eyes as whimpers came from his lips. His muscles tightened on their accord just as another slap was given to his bottom. The young lord yelped from the stinging pain of the strike. "Hush, Hitomi. Relax and it will not hurt so badly." Naraku stroked the sore, red buttock cheeks until he saw and felt the human relax. He struck the human lord once more. He saw shivers from the human as he spread the lord's legs apart revealing the young man's puckered entrance.

"Naraku? What are you…?"

"Hush. Relax. Enjoy. And don't scream too loud. Don't want you servants rushing in and seeing us in the middle of making love now, do we?" The half-breed licked his lips with hunger and lust etched into his eyes. He spread the cheeks and licked tentatively at the man's exposed entrance. A gasp came from the man and he arched his body towards the invading tongue. The appendage penetrated him slightly to lubricate the passage with saliva. A groan of displeasure came from the young man when the contact ended. "Calm down, Hitomi. If you move to your hands and knees, I can aid you once more." Eagerly, the young man lifted himself onto his limbs presenting his entrance to be taken.

"Please, Naraku… I-I need you." A hand passed over his buttocks barely touching his skin. He attempted to gain more contact, but when he moved backwards toward the hand, his hips were held in place by a pair of strong hands. "Please… Make love to me," he whimpered. Kagewaki muffled his scream that was mixed with pain and pleasure with his hand by biting down where his thumb met and joined the rest of his hand. His advisor, his friend, and his lover all in one had thrusted into his body with one harsh push. His passage loosened quickly as Naraku began to thrust into his body. The thrusts gradually increased with each passing moment and he began to buck his body backwards to meet each thrust. Kagewaki moaned running his hand down his body to touch the dark curls above his hardened arousal. He wrapped his fingers around his own cock and began to stroke himself to his climax. Each thrust brought them both closer and closer to their release as they grunted, groaned, and moaned.

Naraku shifted Kagewaki's unruly, yet beautiful hair to the side to kiss and lick at the bare, sweaty, and sweet-tasting skin. A sudden jab forced a cry of surprise from the young Kagewaki. The half-breed whispered into the human's ear reassuringly thrusting his hips forward. He licked at the bared skin gently. His claws grazed the human's sac forcing the human to moan and release his seed onto the futon beneath them. In turn, Naraku reached his climax as Kagewaki's anal walls gripped his throbbing arousal. His hips jerked erratically thrusting his seed into the young human before they both fell to the ground panting and gasping. Gently and with care to not harm the human, he tugged himself from Kagewaki's fairly loose and slick passage.

"That was arousing, but disgusting too," a voice drifted into the room. The half-breed cursed underneath his breath as he lumbered to his feet. He snatched at his pelt nearby and wrapped it about his shoulder to hide his naked, vulnerable body. "You don't want to fuck me or to be fucked, Naraku?"

"What do you want, Sesshomaru? Can you not see you frighten Lord Kagewaki?"

"He matters not. It is you I have come for. Not he," the demon lord spoke as he stepped closer to them. If not for his sense of smell and the scar on the half-breed's back, he might not have been able to tell the two apart from one another. Sesshomaru shifted his body.

"Why?"

"Because you've tried to kill me with that human arm a time back." The demon lord was in awe when the half-breed furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. How could the sinister mix-breed forget an incident that he had caused? "You have forgotten, Naraku?" The half-demon nodded slowly. "Want me to remind you of the incident?"

"Lord Kagewaki I shall be back soon. Let's take this outside away from the young lord if you will."

"Hn. You do not want your pathetic human lover harmed? So be it then. You shall be harmed instead then," Sesshomaru murmured into the man's ear as he passed by. As the man passed, the demon lord cupped Naraku's crotch with his hand making sure that the human did not see the incident. A muffled gasp came from the half-demon before he swatted the hand away and moved outside away from the castle.

Naraku released a sigh as he moved farther into the forest before he halted in the middle of a clearing. If this fight grew large, then he didn't want Kagewaki hurt. As he turned to face Sesshomaru, he was pinned beneath a strong body with his arms above his head. "What are you doing?" He attempted to turn his head to look at the one above him, but he was forced back.

"Don't look. I don't want you to look at me," was whispered into his ear. If he wasn't able to look at the demon, then how was he to fend off attacks? "This isn't a fight to the death. More of a fight for dominance."

"W-What do y-you mean?" he asked fearing what the answer might be. His fears were confirmed when the demon nipped at the back of his neck and ground its hips downward into his. "Sesshomaru! Stop! You can't!"

"I can. I will. I am." The demon lord heard a gentle moan come from the young half-breed. However, the dark-haired man's body was still resisting him by flailing and squirming about underneath him. "If you do not comply, I will kill your precious Kagewaki." A whimper came from the suddenly still body beneath him. Slowly, he moved the baboon pelt away from deathly pale skin to find long, muscular limbs beneath. He undressed in the blind of an eye and was atop the other man.

"Sesshomaru please." _'What am I asking him for?'_ Naraku wondered to himself. What was he begging for? The half-human had no time for answers as he roared to the skies with his pain. There was a searing hot pain in his ass from the moment the dog demon thrusted into his virgin body. He stood on his knees, but his forehead rested on his forearms for he was still unable to look Sesshomaru in the face. "Ahh, stop. It hurts," he hissed arching his back away from the demon above him. Claws had scratched the sensitive scar on his back and the brutal thrusts into his entrance made blood trail down his thighs. He blanched at the sound and feel of their skin slapping against one another. When fingers closed around his cock, he couldn't stop himself. He bucked and moaned in pleasure finally. The pain had subsided to be left with only pleasure.

Sesshomaru could feel his climax coming up fast and didn't want to release himself until the half-breed had, but he couldn't wait much longer for the feel of a virgin male clamped around him was too much even for himself. He felt his eyes bleed red and his thrusts became more ferocious and urgent. Sesshomaru grunted as his hips halted releasing his seed into the body beneath him. Not in his right mind for his yoki had taken over, the demon sank his fangs into the back of Naraku's neck. A scream came from the half-breed and released his seed into the earth. "Damn…"

"Sessh-omaru? Why-" Naraku yelped when he saw the state the dog demon was in. Was that the reason he wasn't allowed to see? The reason was because the demon would lose his control over his yoki in the middle of it all. "Ahh! Sessh! Stop!"

"Stop squirming, lover. It shouldn't hurt any longer," the demon's husky yoki voice taunted. "When I remove myself from your ass, I want you to kill that human lord. I don't want him to be your whore because a slut doesn't have one to work with. I don't want to share you. You are mind and mine only. Understood?" Sesshomaru dug his claws into the half-breed's hip. A cry of pain came from the half-demon.

"Yes! I understand!" he yelped when fangs grazed his shoulder. The cock in his ass was removed and he scrambled to pull his pelt back on. He ran back to the castle he had left behind.

"Naraku? Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes," he answered quickly. "But you must change your name, leave this castle, and never come to find me."

"But, Naraku. Why?"

"Because I do not want you harmed. I'll find you when it is safe for me to do so. Just do as I say please, Hitomi." The half-demon kneeled in front of the human. "I'm sorry, Hitomi. I need you to do this."

"Will you take over my lands for me then?" Kagewaki asked with hope in his voice. The half-breed cupped his face gently with a strong hand.

"Of course, m'lord, and I shall always serve under you." Naraku placed his lips against Kagewaki's in a soft manner. The human attempted to deepen the kiss, but the half-human pulled away shaking his head. "This is not the time. You must dress, pack, and leave with as little as you can. I do not want you harmed so you must go," he whispered into the human's ear. "I'm sorry."

Once the human was ready to leave, they wished the other luck and parted ways. Kagewaki set out away from his castle with a pack of clothes, food, and coins whereas Naraku stayed at the castle assuming the position Kagewaki had given him.

* * *

NIMAD: Now that that is over and done with, I can work on that Naraku/Sesshomaru that I want to base off some pictures.

**Kagewaki**: But… he killed me in the series.

NIMAD: SHUT UP! He did not… he made love to you, then Sesshomaru came, screwed him, mated him, and forced him to kill you, but he sent you away instead!

**Naraku**: You have one warped imagination, NIMAD.

NIMAD: I know… But you still love me, right? You do, don't you?!

**Naraku**: -stares at NIMAD-Uh… no.

NIMAD: Fudger nutters! You will love me one way or the other! –lunges at Naraku-

**Naraku**: Screw you. I don't love you. I don't love anyone.

_Sango_: That's what you say, but you don't mean it. Have you seen his room? It's like completely decorated with pictures of Kikyo, you, Sesshomaru, Koga, Inuyasha, and myself!

**Naraku**: Do not!

NIMAD: -wide eyes- Really now? –glomps evil half-breed-

**Naraku**: Let go! I want to be hugged by Sessh!

**Kagewaki**: I'm lost now…

NIMAD: Stay that way!


End file.
